Total Drama Youngsters
by PetShopPenWork
Summary: Meet the young brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, and cousins of 13/14 of the whole cast! With your 2 host, Chris McLean and me! In other words, welcome to Pasagoone Island! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chris McLean stood on the dock of an island.

A NEW island.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Camp Pasagoone!"

I walked into frame.

"This where the younger brothers, sisters, nieces, newphews, and cousins of 15/16 of the entire TDAS cast. The one that didn't a family member was Sam," I said.

Chris pointed to a train.

"Here come those vict... I mean campers now!"

"First up, Mike's younger brother, Nick," said Chris.

A boy, about a foot shorter than than Mike, hopped off the train.

He had Mike's mullet but with diagonal spikes instead of ones that defy gravity. He had brown eyes. He had on an orange jacket with 4 blue strips on each arm. A choker. A purple shirt, dark blue wristbands, and blue jeans. He had multi-colored shoes.

"Good to be here," he said.

"Next, Christopher! Courtney's cousin!"

A boy walked off the train.

He had swiss chocolate brown hair and honey chocolate skin. He had brown eyes. He had black wristbands. He had a slight Alejandro build. He wore a green TDY shirt with orange rolled up sleeves. He had light blue jeans and blue,white, and orange shoes.

"Sup'," he said, revealing a fang.

"Up 3rd is Gary! Gwen's brother!"

A boy walked off the train.

He had blue and green out-of-control hair. He had blue eyes and a choker. A grey hoodie with purple sleeves, a black shirt underneath. Red pants and purple stompers.

"What up?"

"Scott's newphew, Spike!"

He walked off the train.

He had blue eyes and orange hair. A patch of three freckles sat on the left side of his nose. He had a skull necklace and a drak green shirt with light green sleeves. He had dark blue jeans and green and blue shoes.

"Uncle Scott got his heart broken by your older cousin," he shouted at Christopher.

"Let's say hi to Zicker, Zoey's cousin, before someone gets hurt!"

A boy flipped off the train.

He had green hair and brown eyes. He had a green shirt that stop at his waist, showing his stomach. He had a choker, light blue jeans, and Sonic like shoes.

He waved.

"Next, Alejadnro's brother, Andy!"

A Latino boy walked off the train.

He had Alejadnro's hair, except for a few added spikes here and there. He had green eyes. He has an orange shirt with dark orange collar and sleeve edges with a white shirt underneath. He had black pants and black and white boots with a star on either.

"Hey," he said.

"And finally the last boy, Cameron's brother, Chip!"

A boy jumped off the train.

He had brown eyes and brown, downy Sonic style hair. He had yellow hoodie and blue jeans. He had blue and white shoes.

"I do not wanna be here!"

"And now onto the girls," I shouted.

"Duncan's little sister and juvie jailmate, Diana!"

A girl stompeed off the train.

She had Duncan's black hair and mohawk except her's was red and longer. She had blue eyes and a spiked dog collar. She had a white long sleeved with a black skull on it. She had blue jeans and green shoes.

She shrugged.

"Next See-all-Sierra's niece, SeSe!"

A girl squealed off the train.

She had purple hair, brown eyes, and a white bow. She a white pearl necklace and an orange shirt. She had light blue jeans with white shoes.

"Trust me, I'm not a blogger!"

"Harriet, Heather's little sister!"

A small girl stepped off the train.

She had black, dark blue eyes, and white spider bow. She had a pair of fangs jutting out from her mouth. She had a choker. She had an orange shirt with blue sleeves. She had black pants and white and orange shoes.

She was humming 'This is Halloween'.

"Next Jo's sister, Johana!"

A girl stepped off the train.

She had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had a choker, grey sweater, and blue skirt. She had black and white shoes.

"Hey, ya'll."

"Next, Lightning's younger sister, Thunder!"

A girl stepped off the train.

She had long black hair and brown eyes. She had thnder cloud necklace. She had an orange jersey with purple sleeves and a purple number 2 on it. She had brown shorts and white shoes.

"I don't refer to myself in 3rd person, but Thunder's gonna win this!"

"And Linsay's sister, Lily!"

A girl flipped off the train.

She had blond hair with orange highlights. She worea black bandana adn a choker. She a black shirt, ripped off sleeves, with a green skull on it. She had dark blue ripped jean-shorts and blue, orange, and green shoes. A star was on either one.

I counted silently. "Yep! That's all of you," I said. "Wait a sec! Why are there 7 guys and only 6 girls," asked Lily. "What are you talking about? I see 14 contestants right here," I smiled. "I see 13," said Johana.

I step aside and revealed my duffle bag.

"I'm the 7th girl!"

Everyone smiled and laughed.

Chris stepped up. "Alright first things first, to the cabins!'

We all picked up our duffle bags and followed Chris.

We came to 2 cabins and 2 mansions. The ones on the left were painted a solid, yet lovely grey. The ones on the right were painted light brown with dark brown strips.

"

Gary, Christopher, Lily, Nick, McKenzie, SeSe, and Zicker. You 7 are the Wicked Wolves! The Grey cabins are yours," said Chris.

We walked over to them.

"Andy, Diana, Chip, Harriet, Johana, Thunder, and Spike. Your the Fighting Ferrets! The Brown cabins are yours," I said.

They walked over to them.

"Alright everyone! Today's first challenge is a Get-ta-Know'em challenge," Chris said when we were finally down setting in.

I walked over to him.

"It's a Fear Get-ta-Know'em," I said. I swept my hands out toward two sets of bleachers.

"Wolves are the left, Ferrets on the right," said Chris.

We all climbed into the bleachers.

I saw Nick's face light up when I choose the seat next to him.

Camera Static

"She sitting next me! *squee*" Nick hugged himself. He looked up at his forehead. 'Don't you guys dare mess things up for me!"

Camera Static

"Alright! The rules are that if the team member that matches the fear I say presses their buzzer, their team gets a point. But if they don't press the button or lie about it this happens!"

Chris pressed a button and we were all eletrocuted.

Chris chuckled. "Alright, first fear. Wicked Wolves, one of your campers is afraid heights!"

I saw Nick's face go white.

I touched his hand and noddeed to the buzzer. He quickly shot out a his hand a slammed the red buttton.

Ding!

"The Wolves get a point! Fighting Ferrets one of your campers is afraid of water!"

Andy reached a hand out instantly and pressed the buzzer.

Ding!

"Ferrets get a point!"

"Wolves, one of your campers is a afraid of cats!"

Christopher looked around nervous before buzzing in.

Ding!

"Another point goes to the Wolves!"

"Ferrets, a camper of yours is afraid of clowns!"

Harriet buzzed in.

Ding!

"Ferrets! Point!"

"Wolves, one of your campers is afraid of silence!"

To see who it was everyone shut up. I began looking around nervous. I slammed my hand on the buzzer.

"**_IT'S TOO QUIET!"_**

I eeped and sat back down.

Ding!

"Wolves point!"

About 20 minutes later...

"Nick's afraid of heights. Christopher's afraid of cats. Gary's afraid of lightning. Spike's afraid of sharks, shocker. Zicker's afraid of the dark. Andy's afraid of water. Chip's afraid of dogs."

I took the list from Chris.

"Diana's afraid of mannequins. SeSe's afraid of spiders. Harriet, ironically, is afraid of clowns. Johana's afraid of snakes. Thunder's afraid of racoons. Lily's afraid of bears. And I'm afraid of silence."

"Well, since everyone on each team came clean with their own fears, you can all enjoy your spa hotels!"

"Spa hotels," we asked together.

"The big mansions behind your cabins."

He handed me and Harriet key cards.

"Now scram!"

We ran off to enjoy a night of luxury.

"14 All-Star kids. One giant bundle of anything and everything any kid could want! Who's gonna win it? Stay tuned to find out next time on-"

I jumped on Chris.

"Total Drama Youngster!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mornin' campers! And McKenzie! Please come to the cliff to start today's challenge," Chris blared over the speakers.

Camera Static.

"I woke up early this morning, only to find the absolute cutest girl walking down the hall! McKenzie! She had on the most adorable green pajamas and blue butterfly slippers!" Nick squealed and blushed.

Camera Static.

"I saw Nick in the hall when I woke up this morning. I smiled at him, only to have him blush and fumbled to get back in his room." I smiled and rung my hands. "I have a crush to tease. Nick's crush on me, I don't have a crush."

Camera Static.

"Hello campers," said Chris. I walked over to him, brushing Nick on the way. He squeaked, causing Gary to look at him.

"Today, we have an athletic challenge," I said. I saw Nick's brown eyes flash yellow.

With a loud ,crash, boom, bang, an obstacle course rose into the air.

"Don't worry. If ya fall, you'll land on a very large trampoline! Right, Chris," I asked, viciously. He nodded.

I looked over the cliff and saw the trampoline.

I smiled and nodded at Chris.

"One member per team will go at a time. The campers to get their entire team across the finish line wins!"

I walked back over to my team.

"Ready...

Set...

GO!"

"I'll go," said Lily and Thunder. The two sped off into the course.

Lily, who was a silver gymnast, was flipping and walking on her hands. Thunder was having trouble keeping up.

Lily flipped over the finish, Thunder following a minute after.

"I'm next," shouted Gary and Diana.

Diana grabbed the first ring, while Gary simply walked off the cliff.

Diana chuckled. "He's such an-"

She stepped mid-sentence and was nearly half way to the finish, when she saw Gary.

Flying past her.

He landed on the finish line.

"Chris didn't say that we couldn't use the trampoline to our advantage," he said when she finally got their. "Shush it, goth face," she smirked.

Christopher and Spike were already racing.

"Since I can't make your cousin pay, I'll make you pay," Spike shouted. Christopher was tried of this.

In the two days they've been here, Spike has been yelling at Christopher because "Courtney broke Uncle Scott's heart."

Christopher growled and turned around. He grabbed Spike by the shirt.

"Listen, you idiot! Courtney didn't do any thing to your uncle! If you didn't know Cameron kissed Courtney, not the other way around! They got back together when he was flushed! So drop it!"

All the time Christopher was yelling, he was baring is fangs.

He let go of Spike's shrt and began the race again.

Spike huffed and followed.

The two finished at the same time.

"Step aside, fair maiden," said Andy. Harriet took one step left and Andy took off. Zicker grabbed the ring and began to race.

Camera Static.

"Andy is such a gentlemen." Harriet smiled. "I'm gonna pour water on him in his sleep," she snickered.

Camera Static.

Andy and Zicker had finished and SeSe and Harriet were now racing.

Harriet climbed onto the finish, with the help of a Latino's hand. SeSe hopped up onto the finish.

"Do you have some candy," asked Nick. I pulled a Twix out of my pocket and handed it to him.

Nick sneezed a cute little kitten sneeze.

He opened his now yellow eyes. I looked up at his hair.

It was blue and now out of control.

Camera Static.

"Before any of you start Tumblr blogs about you guys trying to guess my personalities, I'll just tell you. There's Temp, shows up when I'm angry. Red hair red eye ad the grandson of Chester. Then Ricky, shows up when something needs to be fixed. Black hair and green eyes, little brother of Vito. Then Zipper, shows up when candy is in range of his sight or smell. Blue hair and yellow eyes, little brother of Svetlana. Mississippi, shows up when I wear fedoras. Light brown hair and blue eyes, brother of Manitoba."

Camera Static.

The no-longer-Nick boy looked down at me. "I am Zipper. Pleased to meet you," he said, in a Russian accent. "The pleasure is mine. Now do the obstacle course!"

Zipper bowed and bounded off.

The blue-haired boy was doing showy flips and tricks.

He flipped onto the finish.

"Zipper Olympic champion, along with his sister Svetlana," he smiled, landing with perfect posture.

He sneezed and his hair and eyes returned to it's normal color.

Everyone was in awe.

"What," he asked.

Everyone looked away.

I coughed and grabbed the ring.

Johana soon realized that was 1/3 done. She grabbed the ring and began racing.

I gasped and let go off the ring.

And having light weight and wicked strong legs equals...

I sprung up into the air and smashed onto the finish, milliseconds before Johana.

"The Wolves win," shouted Chris.

The platform we were standing on lowered it's self and we stepped off.

"You Pups can enjoy the spa!" Chris handed me the key card.

"Ferrets! To the loser cabin." The Ferrets groaned.

We all ran off to our cabins.

(In the Spa Hotel)

I walked outside onto the patio. I had on my green pajamas and blue slippers.

My eyes traced the lovely black sky, looking for the constellations that the small, silvery and sparkling stars made.

"Orion, the Hunter," I sighed.

I heard the noise of footsteps and turned around.

Nick was standing their in his red pajamas and orange slippers.

He walked over and leaned on the railing next to me.

"What'cha doing out here in the cold," he asked.

I pointed up. Nick looked up.

"Constellations," I said.

"Do you know any," he asked.

I nodded and began explaining the Big Dipper and how to find. I showed him Orion.

"McKenzie. I need to ask you something," he said.

I looked at him.

"W-would y-y-you like t-to b-be..."

A blush settled onto his nose and cheeks.

He saw me smiling and ran off.

I smiled as he sped off to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Because I forgot to add it, here's the elimination ceremony.

"I've tallied the votes and I'm not-so-sad to say, but Johana his going home," said Chris.

"What?!"

Everyone turned around and looked at Spike. He got up and ran over to her. He grabbed her hand and brought her into a hug. He pulled back and kissed her cheek before handing her his number.

He sat back down. Chris smiled.

"So a love blossomed in a Youngster! Who knew," he said. He pulled out a walkie talkie.

"I request your presence," he whispered into it.

Almost immediatlily, a helicopter flew over head. A ladder fell down. I climbed down swiftly. I touched the ground and the helicopter departed. I walked up to Chris.

"If you'll follow me," I said with a wave of my hand.

The campers followed me and Chris. I climbed on Chris's shoulders as he showed the way Johana and anyone else would be leaving.

"Say hello to the Monorail of Misery!"

The Ferrets looked up at the Monorail. "Johana if you please," I said, leaning over Chris's head. She slowly stepped into the machine. Chris revealed a controller.

"Bye Johana," I whispered, before pressing the button. The door closed and the train sped off. Spike waved and did the "Call Me" sign.

(The actual episode)

I galloped down the steps of the spa hotel. Everyone was there but Nick.

"Where's Nick," I asked. Everyone shrugged. I saw the boys begin to stifle smirks. I shrugged and sat down in my seat.

"Waiter!"

The door opened and Nick walked out.

He had on a black tail coat with a green necktie. His hair was combed neatly into it's porcupine-quill style. He had a silver palter with a silver dome covering it balancing, perfectly, on his fingers.

He walked over to me, spinning in a circle when he reached me, and set the plate down.

"At your service."

I noticed the camera man.

"Pan away! Pan away!"

(After breakfast and Nick staring at me lovingly and catering me)

"Hello campers and co-host," said Chris. "Today we have a surprise challenge, that not even McKenzie knows about," he cheered.

I glared at him with anger and curiosity.

"Because McKenzie's birthday is coming up-"

"My birthday was 4 months and 25 days ago," I shouted. I saw Nick drawing numbers in the air. "August 9th," he asked. I nodded and smiled at him.

Chris looked unamused. "How about this? In celebration of the TDY's creation, we have a special challenge," asked Chris.

"Better."

Chris smiled and cleared his throat. He held up an outfit.

"An outfit of the 9th Doctor?!"

I looked at Nick.

"You know what Doctor Who is," I asked.

"Of course!"

Camera Static.

"When I saw the Sonic Screwdriver McKenzie was holding, I knew she liked Doctor Who! I stayed up really late studying as much as I could before Chris got Chef to pry me from the computer. That reminds me." Nick pulled his phone from he pocket and typed in his pass word. He began reading. "I'm still studying," he said , without looking up.

Camera Static.

"Correct," said Chris.

"There are four 9th Doctor Who items hidden around the island. When you find an item, there will be a clue to help you find the next one. Except for the first one. Wolves your que cards are silver, Ferret's are brown. And because the Wolves won the last challenge, they get their first clue and the outfit. And, if you want, you can take the item with because there is more than one."

Chris threw the outfit to Nick. I caught the que card. I flipped it up.

I motioned for everyone to huddle together.

"The big blue box is what you seek, you'll find it at the mountain's peak," I whispered.

I brought out my pencil and wrote "TARDIS" on the card.

Nick smiled at me. "She so smart," he thought. I whistled. Nick saw we were walking away. He ran to catch up.

We soon passed the first item. One of the outfits were missing. I looked at Nick. I squealed quietly. Nick looked at down at me, being about 7 inches taller than me. He mentally sighed.

The Ferrets had just gotten to the first item. Spike picked up the card, while Harriet put on the clothes.

"The big blue box is what you seek, you'll find it at the mountain's peak? What the heck does that mean," he asked. "I have no idea, but it said to go to the mountain's peak. So...," Andy said. "Come on," said Thunder.

I picked up the card, while Gary picked up the mini TARDIS.

"You will only find this screwdriver, if you are an excellent diver."

I wrote "Sonic Screwdriver" on to card.

I walked back over to my team. "To the lake," I said, taking the mini TARDIS from Gary. I lifted the lid and placed the two note cards in it.

"Come on!"

Harriet picked up the note card, while Andy began fiddling with the mini TARDIS.

"You will only find this screwdriver, if you are an excellent driver? What's that supposed to mean," she asked. "Still no idea, but it says diver, meaning we should head to the river," said Chip.

The Ferrets sped off.

We arrived at the lake. "So who's diving," asked Nick. Gary pointed to himself. We all nodded. He took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

The Ferrets showed up a little while after Gary had dived.

"Where's Gary," asked Chip. We all pointed to the lake.

"Who's diving," asked Diana. Andy was hiding behind Harriet. She placed her spider hair-clip on his nose. He smiled at it. He was about to say something, when water splashed on him.

He screamed and began running around. Harriet began chasing him.

(Underwater)

Gary had just began to swim up, when Diana swam passed him. He marveled at her beauty before remembering his need to breathe.

He swam back to the surface.

He popped out of the water and took a deep breath. I took the card and the Sonic Screwdriver from him.

"The last item is an outfit from a girl with blond hair, it's deadly to get, so you better beware," I whispered. I wrote "Rose" on the card before realizing where we had to go.

I looked up and my irises shrank.

I whispered into Nick's ear on where we had to go. He smiled at me. "Come on," he said, picking me up. "It's not that bad." I shuddered against his back. "It's so quiet," I whispered.

He chuckled. He nodded to the others. We began running away.

Diana had just popped up out of the water.

"They just got away," said Spike.

"Well, I'm sorry, your highness, but this crap was locked in a glass case! It takes some time to break safety glass with a rock!"

Diana got up out the water and shook like a dog, triggering Andy's panic attack. Harriet began chasing him.

"Where we headin'," asked Harriet, who had tackled Andy and was now drying him off.

Chip opened the card.

"The last item is an outfit from a girl with blond hair, it's deadly to get so you better beware," he read. "The eff is that supposed to mean," asked Andy.

"The mine, I guess," said Thunder. Everyone looked at her and shrugged. They began running to the mine.

(Sceen flash to the Wolves)

Zicker was using the Sonic Screwdriver as a flashlight. I was shivering against Nick's back.

"T-too quiet," I whispered. Nick snickered again, causing an echo. I felt better at the sound off his voice.

Camera Static.

"My fear of silence comes from when I was little. Well, littler. I had stayed up one night, and the power had gone out. Without the TV, I realized just how quiet the world could be. Being a kid who grew up in a noise-night-neighborhood, I started freaking out. I began hyperventilating and looking around. I was about to go wake up my da, then the power came back on.

Camera Static.

Zicker held out his hand and everyone stopped. "What is it, Zick," asked Lily, who I just noticed had no speaking lines. He pointed downward. We all looked over the edge.

There, sitting on a single peg, was the outfit.

Zicker handed the make-shift flashlight to Christopher.

He made hand gestures that meant:

"Shine the effin' thing on the outfit so I know where I'm going!"

Christopher understood every word. He placed the light on the outfit. Zicker smiled and began his quest.

He began skillfully hopping from rock edge to rock edge. A bat tried to scare him, but he scared it off with his fangs. He soon came into reach with the outfit. He snagged it and hopped back to his team.

We began to run out of the mine.

Thunder looked at the giant gorge. She walked around to the side of it and grabbed the outfit.

"Alright, let's get out of here." She began walking out of the mine, the rest of her team following her.

The finish line came into sight. I looked through the TARDIS. We all the cards and the Screwdriver. Nick was wearing the 9th Doctor's outfit, while I was wearing Rose's.

We were about to cross the line, when 6 bodies ran passed us.

"The Ferrets win!"

The Wolves crossed the line and sighed. "Which means they get the spa hotel. Wolves, you still aren't sending anyone home, because this a reward challenge!"

"Huh," we all asked in unison.

"A reward challenge. Wolves, you still have to sleep in the crappy cabins, but you will get a nice breakfast. Ferrets, you get in advantage in tomorrow's challenge!"

Chris handed Spike the keycard. The Ferrets ran off to their hotel, while we trudged to our cabins.

(Another Mick; Nickenzie moment that happens at night)

I opened the door to my cabin and walked outside, making careful to shut the door as I left. I sat on the steps of the cabin. I began to mindlessly trace the stars, creating new pictures.

"Your gonna catch a cold."

I gasped slightly, but quietly. I smiled and looked right. "Hey Nick," I said. I scooted over and he sat down next to me. He wrapped a blanket around our shoulders.

"Ask the Sheila," said a Australian voice in Nick's head.

"Ask her," said an impatient voice in Nick's head.

"Ask zhe girl," said a Russian voice in Nick's head. (Is it me, or is this tedious?)

"Ask the babe," said a slightly Jerseyish in Nick's head.

"Ok! Ok," he whisper-shouted.

"McKenzie," he began. I looked at him once more.

"I saw how happy you got with each item we found. And when we got Rose's clothes and you put them on, we matched. And that got me thinking."

He took a deep breath.

"McKenzie, I tried to ask you this last night, would you be the Rose to my Doctor Who," he asked.

I smiled at him. I was about to answer, when Chris began to yell at us from afar.

"Hey! You two! Go to bed now!"

I rolled my eyes and hugged Nick one more time before going back into my cabin. Nick smiled and walked back to his cabin.


End file.
